


The Not!fic Where Kevin Fell in Love with Mike and Mike Loved Him Back

by dapatty



Series: that werewolf!verse [6]
Category: Bandom, Cobra Starship, Disney RPF, Jonas Brothers, The Academy Is...
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Crack, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Not!Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-15
Updated: 2012-10-15
Packaged: 2017-11-16 09:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/537918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty/pseuds/dapatty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No really, it's the not!fic that I can't believe I've written where Kevin, the human boys, falls in love with Mike, a Fairy Prince, and there is pining and Kevin falling in love with a Jersey girl and then Mike pointing out that they could share, but mainly it's about pining with some kissing between two boys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Not!fic Where Kevin Fell in Love with Mike and Mike Loved Him Back

**Author's Note:**

> This is all very hand wavy in terms of canon compliant and written for pure amusement purposes. Just go with it. 
> 
> Also, this is ALL [onceuponamoon](onceuponamoon.livejournal.com)'s fault for asking how Kevin, Mike and Dani all got together in this verse after I mentioned it in an email talking about something else entirely. Really, blame her. She's an enabler. It doesn't even matter if I had fun writing it (I did) but yes. FAULT GOES THERE. ♥

I figure Kevin would somehow, through a mystery to him, but possibly because Gabe is a trickster and kinda took him under his wing a little because "you are SERIOUSLY too precious Eldest Jonas and my little cousin would be inconsolable if I let anything happen to you because you're totally her favorite, but don't tell Joe. He'll just get all hangdog and I and my sunglasses don't have time, k?" And Kevin just nods a lot and follows Gabe to this scene kinda party in Chicago, after a show, even though Kevin is SO NOT cool enough to even think about even near this party. But Gabe insists and The Academy is there, as well as Jon Walker who is so laid back that Kevin suspects him sleeping with his eyes open, and this guy Sean who keeps sniffing at Kevin and telling Tom Conrad "he even smells innocent and like pure" and then to Kevin "are you sure you're not a unicorn?" "No man," Tom counters "he doesn't smell like time." Tom gives Sean a look that's part fond part exasperated and Sean looks a little disappointed. (Shut up! Of course they're werewolves or at least Sean is or he's new at that point okay, but onto the matter at hand).

Anyway, despite not being cool enough, nobody even blinks at him for even being there and, everyone is really nice in the scene or at least they're all nice to Gabe and are cool with Kevin being there. Music is music and something about passion, but Bill was rambling by that point and Kevin gets groped a couple times in some overly friendly hugs, especially from Bill Becket who might actually be a bit more than a bit drunk and doesn't mind Gabe draped all over him. Anyway, Bill introduces Mike to Kevin and Kevin's whole world kinda just stops for a minute. There's this tightening low in his belly and he thinks WANT and immediately thinks WAIT WHAT? Because the idea of boys hasn't occurred to him and now that it has he kinda needs a little while to ponder it or freak out because Mike is kinda beautiful in a scrappy kinda dirty way.

Well maybe not too scrappy and his nose is kind of charming and his hair looks soft enough to touch. Kevin might want to play with it a little, but shoves his hands in his pockets instead so they don't do anything traitorous like card through Mike's hair, because Kevin is tactile and they've only just met and Kevin does know about this personal space business okays. 

Mike smiles at Kevin like he's a delight when they’re introduced and Kevin gives a dorky little wave even though Mike is totally right there. Kevin can feel how hot his cheeks are. He's going to die of embarrassment because he's the biggest dork to dork in the history of ever-- Why did Gabe think it was okay to bring Kevin here? Seriously, he's just gonna melt into a puddle of uncool on the floor. What is his life!? But Mike just keeps smiling at Kevin in that friendly, amused kind of way and when he reaches out to squeeze Kevin's elbow in greeting because Kevin still has his hands firmly in his pockets, Kevin feels the jolt all the way up his arm. 

"Hi," Mike says and he sounds a little surprised and Kevin would swear he almost twinkles or there's a glow that kind of lights him up from within. But that’s crazy, people don’t actually glow.

"Hi," Kevin says and he's breathless.

"Huh," Gabe observes. "Yeah," Bill echoes.

"Shut it," Mike warns, shooting Gabe and Bill a look.

Kevin just looks confused and his cell begins to ring before he can ask about that little exchange. Kevin pulls it out and frowns at it. 

"Is it pumpkin time, Eldest?" Gabe asks. 

"Yeah," Kevin feels a little sad. He's been at this party for hours, but it feels like no time at all. Not really. Not time like he could have had if he'd chosen to have a mostly normal life. He would have ended up in college and at least known about parties like this.

"Hey, I'll give you a ride back to your hotel," Mike volunteers. 

"Of course you will," Gabe says agreeably and claps both of them on the back.

"Why do I get the feeling that he's up to something?" Kevin asks, smiling a little. Because if Gabe were up to something maybe he really does like Kevin. 

"Because he probably is," Bill says seriously, eyebrows furrowed as if he were doing a pre-damage assessment. He probably is. It would be a wise thing to do as far as Gabe is concerned. 

"When isn't Gabe up to something?" Mike asks, throwing an arm over Kevin's shoulder and pulling him away from Gabe. "Come along, Jonas."

"Thanks Gabe," Kevin calls, because he's totally polite and shit. "Nice meeting all of you."

"Don't thank me yet," Gabe smirks, "You barely know us." He still gave Kevin a tight hug and a kiss on the cheek anyway. 

Kevin's phone rings again and he answers it, letting their tour manager know that no really, he's fine and no really, he's totally got a ride back and they're leaving right now and yes, he does, in fact, know how early call is tomorrow, bye. 

So Mike leads him to a friend of a friend's car and proceeds to drive like a very safe and dependable stock car driver who does have a sense of self preservation and talks about music and how the Academy's going and Holy Shit Warped tour and Sisky and yeah he loves Chicago and no it's not too confusing to drive thorough oh shit I forgot there was construction over here. Kevin talks about his brothers and family and how being on tour is amazing and terrible and Holy Crap they were going to play MSG what is his life and no really how are you not totally lost right now and Nintendo.

Before he knew it, Mike was pulling in front of the hotel and it was after 2 in the morning and Kevin kinda couldn't believe that he had stayed out so late, but he was a grown-up legally and he's not really use to this or good at this and Mike is so close and has that glow about him and he's looking at Kevin like he's interesting and like he _likes_ him and like he wants to lean in and see. Kevin swallows because he doesn't think he's brave enough to lean in at all. Mike smiles a little, softly, like he knows what Kevin is thinking. 

Mike leans back and says, "Give me your phone. We really need to further our discussion on soul music of the late 70s," with this amused little grin when Kevin fumbles his cell phone out and reaches it over. There fingers brush and that tingle is back, like a sleeping limb waking up. Mike keys in his number and then texts himself and reaches Kevin his phone back. "There. All sorted."

"Yeah," Kevin licks his lips. "Thanks. Um. Thanks for the ride and stuff."

"Anytime Eldest Jonas," Mike says very seriously.

"Oh, not you too," Kevin groans. "Just Kevin, okay."

"Alright Just Kevin," Mike smirks, "have fun waking up at 6 for bus call."

Kevin groans again and drags himself out of the car. His limbs feel leaden at the very thought of getting up in less than four hours. He is starting to crash, post performance high and then the shock of getting to go to the cool kids party was quickly leaving. He hopes he has enough energy to shower when he got upstairs. "Don't remind me."

"You should set you cell to alarm dude," Mike says seriously. "Don't wanna get left. That shit can happen." Which was spoken like someone who'd been left behind before.

"There's a story there," Kevin observes leaning his head back down to look in at Mike.

"Another time moppet," Mike promises.

"You are just full of it with the nicknames tonight," Kevin notes.

"Names have power," Mike shrugs. "Night."

"Night," Kevin murmurs and walks to the door. Mike doesn't pull away until the bell hop closes the door behind him. By the time he takes a shower and falls into bed, it's nearly 3 and then he dreams about someone stealing his name and Gabe somehow being there dressed as a pirate or maybe a fox or maybe a pirate fox, but the details were fuzzy. He thinks Mike was there too, glowing even more fiercely and someone calling him Prince. Weird.

****

So they text back and forth and email and Kevin knows that he rambles a lot, especially when Mike calls him or he calls Mike. Like, Kevin rambles anyway, but with Mike, it's like he rambles even more or something. And Kevin might be pining a little, but he's not sure. He's never pined over a boy before and he still doesn't even know to feel about it. Or if it's just a passing thing. Or if he even likes guys, exactly. Or maybe he likes guys but only if they are Mike. Because he keeps thinking about Mike without meaning too. How he wants to kiss the end of his adorable little nose and feel the indention of Mike's hip bones with his thumbs. And Kevin maybe jerks off and ends up with flashes of Mike's smile or his collar bones or the dip of his chin as he does it even though he starts out in a totally different mindset that involved boobs when he started. He always groans each time he realizes that he's thinking about Mike and quickens his strokes like that would erase Mike from his mind. (It doesn't).

And they run into each other a couple more times--in New York twice on purpose, once on accident in Atlanta, and this last time, on semi-purpose in LA. Mike lives in LA and said they should hang out the next time Kevin was in town, so when he got back to LA he called Mike and Mike said, "Hey man, come over and bring a french loaf."

And okay, that's maybe weird, the having to bring bread, but Kevin rolls with it and picks some up at Whole Foods on his way, along with this sweet almond spread that's delicious and a six pack of beer that Kevin remembers Mike drinking and heads over to Mike’s adorable little house. 

Mike greets him at the door, dressed in a ratty Zepplin shirt and jeans riding dangerously low on his hips. He pulls Kevin into a tight hug and kisses his cheek and there's that tingle again. Kevin hugs back, surprised and pleased and tucks his nose into Mike's neck and Mike smells amazing.

"Hey," Mike says, all smiles when he pulls away.

"Hi," Kevin says and it doesn't feel awkward. It's kinda nice. 

"You brought me beer," Mike grins. "I like you too, you know?" Then Mike is taking the beer and bread off Kevin's hands before he can parse that out, because it sounded like Mike said he _likes_ Kevin and just what is he supposed to do with that?

Kevin follows Mike into the kitchen and helps to finish dinner--a yummy pasta dish and they toast half the french loaf with butter and garlic and Mike promises french toast tomorrow morning with the rest because "You're totally staying over Jonas. I have a guest room and everything," Mike insists. 

So Kevin is halfway through a beer and Mike halfway through his second when Mike leans in close.

"Mike, what," Kevin starts. _What are you doing? Is this leaning with intent? Are you gonna kiss me? Maybe I want that more than anything. Maybe I don't._

"I'm going to kiss you, okay," Mike says. Doesn't make it a question. Just lays it out there. There's a touch a hope in his eyes and he's glowing just a little. 

Kevin opens his mouth and is nearly surprised when he says, "Okay," and means it. In this moment he believes that he never has been more okay in his life.

So Mike leans in even closer and Kevin leans in to meet him. There lips touch and it's soft and quietly electric. Kevin thinks he may have made a surprised noise and Mike makes a pleased sound that Kevin is kissing him back. It's chaste and scary and amazing and gets even more amazing when Mike opens his mouth and Kevin mirrors him, tilting his head and they slot together like they belong that way. It's almost too much. His chest feels tight and it feels like he might implode. Kissing Mike is not like kissing anyone else. It's almost transcendent, but isn't that a cheesy thought. And oh wow! That's totally Mike's tongue. Okay, he can work with a tongue, his own tongue tentative. Mike moans into the kiss and it's filthy and Kevin feels himself getting turned on by this and he is a mess of feelings. Most of which are, more now please becoming louder than the terrifying thoughts of what is he even doing. 

Kevin makes a sad little noise when Mike pulls away and chases after Mike's mouth.

"Yeah," Mike says. 

"Is this the part where I say this is a terrible idea or is that your line?" Kevin asks, breathless. His lips feel swollen.

"Maybe a little of both," Mike says wryly. "But you want to anyway, don't you?"

"Yeah, I think I really do," Kevin says and isn't as surprised as he should be to find that it's the truth. "I have no idea what I'm doing though."

"Who does?" Mike lifts an eyebrow. "But I know what you mean. We can move slow or as fast as you want."

"I want to do more of that, just not in your kitchen," Kevin admits. 

"The couch it is," Mike smirks.

So they only end up making out like teenagers on the couch. Kevin hadn’t really done that--the kissing so leisurely and thorough, just learning each other’s mouths and tastes. Kevin only dared to keep his hands on Mike’s shoulders at first, in part terrified to put them anywhere else. Maybe it was cheesy or maybe he was lame, but kissing Mike was so much different than kissing girls. Granted, he didn’t have the most experience kissing, well, anyone. The kisses he’s shared with girls by this point have been simply what can be described as sweet.

What he’s doing with Mike is anything but sweet and oddly sweet at the same time. Mike is patient, thorough and hot as hell about kissing. His hands resting sure and solid on Kevin; one on his cheek, guitar calloused thumb tracing lazy circles while the other rested on Kevin’s back.

“You can touch me,” Mike says, wry smile on his lips and tucked into the corners of his eyes. “I won’t mind.”

“You must think I’m so lame,” Kevin admits, groaning, his forehead resting against Mike’s, their noses brushing.

“Not at all,” Mike says, stealing another kiss. “I know what I’m getting into. I still want to pursue you though. You’re a treat and your hair’s nearly as awesome as mine. Set the pace, Just Kevin.”

“You must be some kind of magical creature sent to seduce me,” Kevin pouts.

Mike laughs, a musical, truly completely and totally amused sound that dances around his ears.

Mike murmurs something that Kevin thinks might have been, “You’re not wrong,” and kisses him deeply once more.

Kevin boldly moves his hands to the small of Mike’s back, fingers brush the hem of Mike’s shirt. Mike makes an encouraging sound. The touch of Mike’s skin underneath Kevin’s palm is smooth and impossibly hot. Kevin wishes he could see it, but he isn’t brave enough to tug that hem and pull his shirt off. Not yet. Mike shivers under the touch as Kevin’s fingers tentatively ghost further up Mike’s back. Mike makes a pleased noise, his hand on Kevin’s lower back, curling in the fabric of Kevin’s shirt.

Kevin’s arousal was a slow burn in his belly. The more aware of it he becomes, the sooner it will be a pressing issue. He’s half-hard and could easily be pushed over the edge, maybe even come in his pants, if Mike kept sucking on his tongue like that. Kevin clenches his hands and forces himself to pull his hands out of Mike’s shirt.

“Mike,” Kevin says, voice sounding wrecked as he pulls back, because if he doesn’t do something, he’s afraid he’ll be inclined to say yes to everything and he knows he just isn’t ready for everything. Not yet. But he’s thinking about it. The ring on his hand is heavy, though.

“Yeah,” Mike says. He’s breathing heavy and looking amazing with his cheeks flushed, his lips kissed deep red. He’s smiling, like he knows what’s coming.

“I think we should stop for now, okay?” Kevin says. 

“Sure Jonas,” Mike agrees. “Movies or video games?” He asks like it’s easy. Kevin is so stupidly and completely grateful. 

“Movie,” Kevin answers and holds in a relieved sigh. 

They shift into the couch, side-by-side pressed against each other and Mike fires up Empire Strikes Back. Mike tucks himself firmly into Kevin’s space and it’s nice. The quiet is comfortable and not awkward at all. It’s a content evening. 

They stay up late. Talking to each other and at the screen. Kevin gets to sleep in the promised guest room and Mike makes delicious French toast in the morning.

*****

And I’m sure that this is the part in the story where they get even closer and there is more overnight stays with progressively heavier petting including the loosing of shirts and then the loosing of pants but keeping underpants on and the playing of Mario Kart on the Wii and I’m sure Gabe is somehow responsible for a water fight that ends up with even more half naked petting. Mike is a Zen master of patience. He thinks of it as taking his time opening one of the best presents he’s ever gotten. Like, magically so. Like Mike is biding his time for Kevin to be comfortable because he does REALLY like Kevin and he can’t help that he’s attracted to virgins, okay.

And sometimes Mike has long phone calls with Sisky ranging from “Sisky, I’m a TERRIBLE person-WHAT EVEN AM I DOING!?” to “I’m so charmed. He makes me want to bake. Like actually cupcakes and shit. I don’t have any kitchen magic. WHAT IS LIFE!?”

Everything was trucking along fine and dandy-right on track and then Kevin and his family vacation to the Bahamas and Kevin meets a girl. A Jersey girl, of all people. Mike seriously cannot escape Jersey people. They’re everywhere. Not that he minds them. He’s just convinced they’re somehow organizing or something. 

But anyway, Mike really did want to dislike her. He did. If on principle that anything else. He wants so desperately to hate her. But Kevin is so completely and totally head over heels for her. It’s a little infectious, even if Dani did frown at him a lot when they first met. Frowned at him like she know what he is. There’s a touch of magic around her-denied magic. Something powerful and untouched. Did he mention that she’s gorgeous and her hair might be better than his? 

When he meets her, she stands up straight when Kevin introduces them and Mike’s world shatters just a little bit, because here is this girl, this fierce and quiet girl who Kevin is smitten with. This Jersey girl who looks him in the eye and says, “Fair one,” with a little nod of her head. Dani knows about Fairy. Oh fucking shit really. And in that moment Mike knows he simply cannot compete. It’s love on both sides and Dani could challenge him and probably win. He can tell she would know her way around a knoll, okay. But he’s not bitter, just resigned.

“Pleasure,” Mike says and means it, giving his best smile that says, _I will concede, because he doesn’t smile at me like he does at you._

Kevin’s head is all tilted in confusion, like he suspects something deeper is going on. Mike can deal with that, because soon it won’t be his problem. He’ll try to untangle himself from Kevin little by little because he’s looking at True fucking Love here between these two. And he’ll do everything he can to make sure Kevin is happy. He loves Kevin more than enough to see him happy. 

So Mike says, “Kevin, I’m so happy for you,” and he means it with every bit of himself. Realizes that in that moment that it is well and truly good that Kevin has found someone easier to love. Mike has other’s he can turn to. And Mike is involved in the world behind the world. He’s someone tangled in supernatural politics. Mike can’t help that he’s a Fairy Prince. Sure, he’ll never inherit the throne, but still. It would have been hard to keep Kevin safe in his world. Kevin is so completely and charmingly human. That’s the main thing Mike likes about him, that Kevin is such a genuine human. The best of what’s human. Mike had been foolish to think that he could expose Kevin to that and keep him at his best.

Because Kevin is human, he doesn’t expect anything of Mike other than being some lanky scene kid from Chicago who’s a great kisser. Does Mike want Kevin to know that Mike is more than that? Sure. Would he like to have gotten to have more with Kevin? Of course. He had wanted to, would have loved more than anything to take Kevin apart in his bed for a whole weekend. Spread him out, looking sinful and debauched and taste him everywhere. Mike can even imagine how Kevin and Dani would look together on his bed. And wouldn’t that be a sight? 

He could have that, even now, with just a few words. Just use some of his power on them, just a little magic. But he won’t. He would never. Even though it’s tempting, it would be unforgivable. He tries never to influence anyone like that. Not ever. It’s not sporting. 

So Mike dines with them and then resolves to remove himself from Kevin’s life. Of course, that’s not the way it works.

**** 

Naturally, Dani tells Kevin exactly what Mike is and was all, “That ‘Fair one’ comment makes SO MUCH SENSE now.” And Mike hasn’t been hiding, exactly, except for he kinda has been. At least from Kevin and avoiding Sisky’s phone calls that are equal parts calling him a moron and being comforting. 

Mike didn’t purposely keep from telling Kevin what he was on purpose, exactly. He’d dropped hints. It was just never a good time to say, “Hey, by the way, I’m a Fairy Prince. It’s kind of a thing. I’m not human and have an obligation to the Fairy courts and actually involving myself with a human is kind of frowned upon. Unless it’s Jon Walker and simply too many Fae love him too much. So, I kind of made a power play to protect him, so being involved with me is all that more dangerous and stuff.” So Mike just didn’t say anything at all to Kevin about it. 

Until Kevin is barging in to Mike’s place one Wednesday morning, looking halfway between furious and hurt and Mike’s heart just clenches to see Kevin upset and know that it’s his fault. But it was kind of inevitable and Mike brought it on himself just a little bit. 

“So explain,” Kevin demands, planting his feet firmly, hair wild, cheeks flushed.

“Are you going to tell me what I need to be explaining or am I supposed to guess?” Mike asks with a wry smile but without humor. It feels like he has swallowed a stone.

“Dani told me you were a Fairy. Not a tinkerbell kind of fairy, but like Milton level Fae. She knew the day she met you. Just like she told me she was born a witch when we first met. Why couldn’t you tell me yourself what you are?” Kevin asks. He sounds reasonable and a little like he might shatter. Mike hates that he’s made him sound like this. 

Things are so much easier in Chicago where everyone already just knows this shit. 

“You are so completely and perfectly normal. _Human._ You have a cookie cutter family that is full of love and music and that’s a treasure. It makes you shine. Humans and human loves shines like that,” Mike explains. He has to find these words. He has to makes Kevin understand. “I had already fallen for you and let myself get sucked into how easy it was to bask in that light, that I just didn’t try to tell you. It was easier to keep you are you were, just a human, a boy who liked another boy. You looked at me like you saw the important bits of me. I shouldn’t have played fairy bride with you, like that. But, it was nice not to have any expectations or to be looked at differently. I like you for being you and I wanted you to like me back.”

“But that’s a big part of yourself. That’s basically a lot of who you are.” Kevin says. 

“But it isn’t. Mainly, I’m just a dude who plays guitar in a band,” Mike says. “I’ve only ever wanted to play guitar in a band. I hate playing politics and pleasing the courts. It’s exhausting.”

“I did get to know that boy pretty well,” Kevin concedes after a few moments, uncoiling a little. “He’s got crap taste in 80s pop, but he’s a pretty good guy.”

“I’m not bad,” Mike says and takes a few tentative steps forward. 

“Except for how that boy totally dropped off of the planet and wouldn’t talk to me about how I’m still kind of in love with him, but I love Dani too and I want to marry her. And I keep thinking that I’ll somehow love you less. I thought I’d fall out of love the longer the radio silence between us was and I haven’t.” Kevin admits and he looks so conflicted. Mike wants badly to fix it.

“I was hoping that you could have happy ever after with her because I was certain that you wouldn’t share,” Mike shrugs. “You weren’t raised to share. It’s okay. Sharing isn’t for everyone. I just know that I could share you with Dani. I know that I could love her too, if she would let me. But it’s okay that you don’t. I’ll stop hiding and I’m happy for you.”

“People share?” Kevin stops in his tracks, like that honestly hadn’t occurred to him. It probably hadn't, but it looks like he could consider it.

“Yeah, have you met all of Cobra Starship?” Mike asks and then thinks maybe that’s a bad example--that everyone in Gabe’s new band is kind of ‘Gabesexual’. 

Kevins eyebrows shot up and then they furrow. “That explains a lot actually.”

“Yeah,” Mike nods. Okay, that was a fine example. 

“But have you,” Kevin swallows, stops.

“Have I what?” Mike asks, feeling that stone again.

“Shared before? Were you sharing the whole time we were kind of together?” Kevin asks.

Mike had to give the kid points for being direct. 

“I did before,” Mike answers. “Sisky and I occasionally let off steam. It’s just how our friendship sometimes works. And I was dating Tom Conrad off and on, but he ended up in the band and then I met you and I started living out here full time and I got wrapped up with you, so that kind of fell to the wayside.”

Kevin nods, taking that in. “How about now?”

“I’m not really dating anyone right now,” Mike shrugs. “I’ve been kind of moping and getting ready for tour. But everything will probably fall back into place when we’re back on the road again.”

“Yeah, you should have people to love that can love you back,” Kevin says, which is both a relief and a punch in the gut at once.

“Shit, Kevin,” Mike says, dropping his ass down onto the couch. 

“Oh, shit, sorry,” Kevin flounders, “that’s not what I meant.” Kevin sits down beside Mike with their knees touching. 

“Then what did you mean,” Mike asks, cautiously.

“I meant that you shouldn’t have to wait on me. You’re an awesome guy and maybe I and Dani will never be to a point where we could share like that. It’s just a new idea to me and I’m still wrapping my brain around it. I just don’t want you alone and have it be my fault. I want us to still be friends. I want Dani to be your friend too and maybe we never have anything more, but I love you too much and want you to be happy, polyamorous fairy or not.”

“Okay,” Mike says and is able to smile and mean it. He hugs Kevin tightly and Kevin hugs back just as fiercely.

******

And of course, Kevin gets married to Dani and it’s beautiful and Mike doesn’t come, but sends a very lovely protection stone and shows up to their house when he’s in the tri-state area as often as he can. Both of them are completely, heart-meltingly in love, and it’s nice to bask in that feeling. He can tell they love him too--a love that seems to be building. Even Dani looks at Mike fondly, especially if her father has wrangled Mike into some sort of project or shopping adventure.

I’m sure there’s a quiet discussion when Kevin’s out one day that goes something like:

“What are you doing here?” Dani asks.

“I’m sleeping on your couch so I don’t end up in the Way basement because Gerard’s old room still smells funny even after he’s long gone?” Mike counters.

“You know what I mean,” Dani says and she’s frowning. 

“I like you, well, shit, let me be honest,” Mike corrects and steals himself. “I love you and I love Kevin and it’s okay if you don’t love me back. I’ll keep harm away from your door as best I can. But it’s nice to hang out in a home that’s warm and has love in it.”

“The scary thing is,” Dani says after a couple minutes of staring directly into Mike’s eyes where Mike was afraid to blink, “is not that you mean every word sincerely, or that you aren’t using any of your magic, but that, I love you too.”

“Yeah?” Mike asks and fuck, he sounds so impossibly hopeful. She’s going to crush him. He’s certain. 

“And I’m afraid that maybe after you get both of us, you’ll get bored with us,” Dani admits. “We’re mostly human and completely breakable and I’m afraid I’ll never be able to put us back together when you leave.”

“Then I’ll just never go then,” Mike says. “I’ll stay long enough for you to believe me and then I’ll keep sticking around. I won’t go until you tell me to leave and mean it.”

Dani studies him a moment longer and then does something that completely surprises him. She takes a step over him where he’s sitting at the kitchen island and kisses him. He can taste the sweetness to her lip gloss and underneath a quiet and solid, ‘yes.’

When Kevin comes back inside from walking the dogs, Mike would swear he said, “Finally,” but that word was lost with Kevin tackling them into a giant hug. 

And I’m sure they live mostly happily ever after and in sex because that would be hot. 

The End.


End file.
